


Frosting

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cupcakes, F/F, Frosting, Licking, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Lavender watches Parvati eating a cupcake.





	

  
[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- food

 

Parvati sits at the Gryffindor table and reads in a book. It’s quite a tough topic and she still needs to do a lot of research to get her homework finished on time. She’s lost in the words, abstractedly nibbling on a cupcake with sweet white frosting.

The pretty girl is so absent-minded that she pays no attention to Lavender who sits opposite of her and watches every move of her tongue. The blonde swallows hard as Parvati’s tongue dives into the frosting, licks her way through the cream, catching a red sprinkle that’s stuck in the corner of her mouth.

Lavender feels a well-known tingle in her belly, and that has nothing to do with the deliciously looking dessert. She reaches out and closes the book, gains a surprised and slightly annoyed glare of Parvati.

“Lavender, what-“

“Dorm. You, me, now,” Lavender hisses and grabs her friend’s hand fiercely.

Parvati can simply laugh as she realizes what Lavender is up to, the cupcake forgotten on its abandoned plate.

 


End file.
